Atracción intelectual
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Su superior le dedicó una sonrisa, y Mia se quedó sin respiración. [One-Shot] [Lana/Mia]


_Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Advertencia de ligero fem!slash. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

En todos sus años de vida, Mia Fey nunca se había cuestionado su sexualidad: era una mujer y le gustaban los hombres, tan simple como eso. Desde luego que apoyaba a las personas homosexuales, ya que un buen abogado debía ser tolerante y aceptar todos los modos de vida siempre y cuando no hicieran daño a terceros. Mia admitía que existían mujeres bellísimas (ella no se consideraba como una, aunque se lo dijeran), aunque jamás le atrajo alguna en especial. Consideraba que era normal tener una etapa en la vida donde se sentía atracción hacia alguien del mismo sexo, pero jamás imaginó que aquello le pasaría cuando sus ideales estaban supuestamente bien formados, cuando era una joven adulta hecha y derecha. Pero aquella mujer, su superior, tenía algo que le provocaba un cosquilleo especial en el estómago al acercarse, y que hacía que su garganta se le quedara tan seca que era difícil responder a sus preguntas, como si fuera una adolescente. Ella tan sólo sonreía comprensiva y le aconsejaba no tener miedo, o el mundo de la ley terminaría comiéndosela viva.

Lana Skye era físicamente atractiva, con un cabello largo y castaño que enmarcaba sus facciones. Caminaba grácilmente por los pasillos de la facultad y Mia no podía más que verla de lejos, admirándose del aura de seguridad que emanaba de ella. Siempre sacaba excelentes calificaciones y era admirada por todos los estudiantes y con justa razón. Sin embargo, Lana tenía algo más, algo que Mia conocía muy bien: Tristeza. La mirada de Lana era bondadosa, pero si se le miraba con mayor atención era posible darse cuenta que en el fondo, aquellos bonitos ojos reflejaban una especie de desilusión, como si no tuviese gran esperanza del futuro. Eso cambiaba cuando veía a su hermana menor (Mia no recordaba el nombre) esperándola afuera de la Universidad, y le dedicaba la sonrisa más linda que Mia había visto jamás.

Lana era un completo misterio que a la joven Fey le hubiese gustado descubrir. Le encantaba charlar con ella en las tutorías, asombrándose cada vez más de su inteligencia y pensando que si se lo permitía, podría hablar con ella de todos los temas de la carrera y muchísimos más. ¡Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle! Quería conocerla, preguntarle sobre las cosas que le gustaban y las que no, saber el motivo de la tristeza que repentinamente nublaba su vista y de la que Mia necesitaba deshacerse. No podía ocultar la fascinación que Lana le causaba, y ella no daba señal de sentirse incomoda al respecto.

Iniciaba el invierno en Los Ángeles y aunque la mañana había estado fresca, el frío se empezó a sentir a media tarde, haciendo tiritar a toda la facultad. Mia no se quedó atrás: había salido de casa con un suéter ligero, y no pudo evitar toser ante la brisa repentina. Hizo una mueca de preocupación, al día siguiente tenía varias exposiciones y no podía darse el lujo de enfermarse.

—Vaya clima, ¿no crees? —escuchó de pronto una voz que conocía muy bien. Miró a su diestra para toparse con la superior Skye, quien le dedicó una mirada serena.

—A-ah, sí. Sí, supongo que sí… —atinó a decir, haciendo acopio de todo su valor para tranquilizarse. No era como si fuera la primera vez que coincidían, tan sólo era inevitable ponerse así cuando estaba cerca de la mayor. Lana ladeó la cabeza, ya que algo había llamado su atención. Traía puesto un fular color blanco que se apartó en silencio antes de colocársela a Mia, quien creyó que se le detendría el corazón ante la repentina cercanía. En cuanto Lana terminó de ponérselo, anudándolo bien para que una corriente de aire no la volara, le sonrió.

—Mucho mejor. No es gran cosa pero así no tendrás tanto frío, ¿verdad? —dijo, y Mia tuvo que asentir con la cabeza —.Perfecto. Nos vemos después —se despidió, dando media vuelta para irse. Mia se llevó la diestra al cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela acompañada del perfume que solía usar su superior. Al siguiente día quiso devolvérsela, pero ella negó y le dijo que era un regalo que esperaba que le fuera de utilidad durante mucho tiempo y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta le daría suerte. Poco después y con la excusa de las fiestas decembrinas, Mia le regaló un nuevo fular color rojo que contrastaba con la blancura de su piel y el color de sus ojos. Lana parpadeó, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa parecida a la que hacia cada que veía a su hermana menor.

— ¿Podrías ponérmela, por favor? —pidió, y desde luego, Mia no pudo negarse. Imitó los movimientos de la contraria semanas atrás, anudando la mascada lo más suave que podía. En cuanto terminó, Lana le tomó de la mano y la miró fijo, mirada que la joven Fey no pudo descifrar.

—Me encanta. Es el mejor regalo que me han dado —aseguró su superior y Mia se quedó sin respiración antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Mia Fey quiso a su superior, Lana Skye, como a nadie. Había sido algo platónico, a sabiendas de que Lana era heterosexual y que su relación jamás pasaría de algo meramente profesional. Después de la Universidad conoció a Diego y supo lo que era amar y ser amada por un hombre, y él ocupó toda su mente aunque de cuando en cuando pensaba en Lana y acariciaba su fular con devoción, pensando en ella y si todavía usaba el que le regaló aquella mañana de diciembre, deseando volverla a ver ya no en los pasillos de la facultad, sino en los juzgados como las profesionales en que se habían convertido.

Lana Skye, su primer amor… a veces le hubiera gustado decírselo.

* * *

 _Uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo fue escribir un fanfic pequeño que tuviera a Lana y a Mia como protagonistas. ¿Por qué? Empezando porque me fascinan y ay, sé que Diego/Mia es OTP, pero debemos abrirnos a nuevas parejas, ¿no? por cierto, lamento el posible OoC, es la primera vez que las manejo y, bueno... ya se imaginarán XDU_

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
